Handcuffed on a Trampoline
by Daphne Powell
Summary: This is the scene where Puck and Sabrina are handcuffed to each other conversing on Puck's trampoline but fluffizied. (One-shot) (Puckabrina) (fluffy) Cover photo not mine! Credit to the artist!


**This is going to start at the begininng of chapter eight of the sixth book. It will start out the same but stick with me it will get different**.

At the end of another long day, after Uncle Jake dashed off for a late dinner with Briar Rose, Granny suggested everyone else get some sleep. She was sure tomorrow would be a big day in Mr. Canis's trial, perhaps even the day their old friend will be freed. The girls and Puck said goodnight to Granny and Elvis and climbed the steps to thier bedrooms. The girls said goodnight to Puck at their door. He grunted at kept walking down the hall. Unfortunately, Sabrina was dragged along with him.

"Oh, I forgot about you," Puck said, eying the handcuffs and wondering why he'd done this in the first place. Why didn't he just hire more bodygaurds?

"What are we supposed to do, fairy boy?" Sabrina cried. "We're not sleeping in the same bed." She felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks and hoped Puck couldn't see through the dimly lit hallway.

"Who cares about that? I'm going to have to go to the bathroom eventualy," Puck mumbled. Sabrina's cheeks heated up even more.

"He could sleep on the floor in our room," Daphne said.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor. I'm royalty," Puck declared as he puffed up his chest. "Sabrina can sleep there. The girl in qiuestion rolled her eyes.

"That's not going to happen," Sabrina said. Puck huffed and frowned. She could be so stubborn sometimes. Of course that is partly why he likes her. As a friend of course. Yeah, a friend.

"Fine, come with me." He led Sabrina down the hallway to his bedroom. The door was covered in signs: DEATH AWAITS ALL WHO ENTER HERE! and WARNING! FALLING ROCKS! There was also a picture of a kitten with the words CUTENESS WILL NOT BE SPARED! Puck pushed open the door and impatiently ushered her inside.

Sabrina had been in puck's bedroom before, but it never ceased to amaze her. It wasn't like any bedroom she had ever seen. The night sky was the roof, the forest ground the floor, and a trickling brook led to a lagoon in the distance.The chirping of crickets and the rustle of woodland animals drifted across the air like a lullaby. The room was magical, and from Sabrina could tell, endless. Who knew how far the water rolled downstream? If you followed it, would you find an ocean at it's end? Sabrina didn't know though she thought about it from time to time.

Puck dragged her down to where the room's serene beaury came to a dismaying end. There they found a path littered with broken army men and parts from old skateboards and microwaves. Sabrina nearly stepped into dozens of half-eaten birthday cakes. They climbed up an embankment, where they found a trampoline. A panda bear was asleep on it's surface. Puck shooed it away. It staggered off, looking for somewhere else to sleep, barking and growling grumpily with each step.

Puck placed his hands on Sabrina's waist to help her onto the trampoline and her breat hitched under his touch. She looked at him to see if he heard but his face was completly emotionless. Once she was up, she tried to help Puck up but he shooed her hand away and got up on his own.

Puck lied down, forcing Sabrina to do the same. She nudges as far away from him as possible, feeling entirly uncomfortable. The hancuffs forced them to sleep on their backs. It was hard to get comfortable and Puck's hand dragged Sabrina's this way and that, and the curude handcuffs kept digging into her skin. No way she was going to sleep.

Puck didn't seem faring any better. He kept the same emotionless expression as he moved this way and that trying to get comfortable. After a while of that, he growled.

"This is all your fault Grimm." He grumbled.

"My fault," She shreiked, "you're the one who hancuffed yourself to me an then swallowed the key!"

"Well, you are the one who snuck out and said you'd keep doing so despite the bodygaurds. I had no other choice!" Although, that wasn't completly true. He'd pondered other options but ge knew this one would annoy Sabrina the most. Plus, he hated to admit it but, he kind of had a crush on her and thought it would be kind of cool being around her more. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

"It was for the best. I had to get that weapon." She said softly. "Can we not talk about that anymore?" Puck realized she felt really bad about it. It probably was hard for her to go against her sister and everything. For the first time in ages, Puck actualy shut up for once. He scootched closer to her, ignoring her protests and questions, and once they were side by side he rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting way. This wasn't something he'd usualy do but he hated seeing her upset.

Sabrina gaped at him, cheeks heating up. She turned away so he couldn't see. This was so un-Puck like, even more so than when he'd wrapped his wings around her. After a while of this he stopped and she felt the ghost of his hand and soon that was gone too. She missed it, how he kne where to put pressure, how each touch sent an electric current through her but she didn't say anything.

"By the way," Puck said softly. It had been about an hour after he'd stopped rubing her back and she was startled to hear him still awake. "You don't need the makeup."

Sabrina felt like her face was on fire. He knew about her late night beauty sessions. And, is she heard him correctly, he was also admitting that he thought she looked pretty. She looked over at him and found he was looking at her.

"I kind of wish I hadn't said that," he said. Sabrina's first instinct was to say ' _me too'_ Try to forget this awkward moment never happened but it isn't everyday that your crush tells you they think you're pretty. Ah- not that she was saying he was her crush. Anyway, this was to good to pass up.

"Um Puck?"

"Yeah?" He asked, suspision clear in his voice.

"I'm glad you did." She said somewhat sheepishly, hyper-aware of his lanky body next hers. She could see his suprised expression even in the dark. And the he smiled.

"Geet some sleep stinky." She nooded and after a little while, fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **. . .**

"Hello!" Uncle Jake's voice called from near the lagoon, waking Sabrina up. When her drowsiness went away, she realized she'd been sleeping ontop of the fairy boy, head on his chest, their legs intermingled. His non-hancuffed arm was wrapped around her waist and as she tried to get up, he pulled her back down in his sleep.

"Bad teddy bear, you are too soft and warm to get up." He said groggily. If Sabrina hadn't been on top of him she probably would've laughed.

"Puck, wake up!" She said, pounding on his chest, hard enough to wake him but not hard enough to hurt him. She watched as his eyes flickered open and realized he'd been holding her on him.

"Ah! Ew! Germs, get them off of me!" He was horrified, pushing Sabrina off of him but their handcuffs didn't let him push her far.

"Hello!?" Jake called out again, a bit closer now.

"Over here Uncle Jake!" Sabrina called out. She shared a glance with Puck saying, ' _If you don't say anything, I won't'_ And they went and joined up with Jake trying to pretend that that difn't just happen.

 **Well, hope you enjoyed! This is my first Sisters Grimm fanfic even though I've been a fan of the books for quite a while now.**

 **If this goes over well, I might do more like this. Taking canon scenes from the books and making them extra fluffy. Well, Happy Valentine's day! Until Next time!**


End file.
